Silent Hill 4: Forgotten Brother
by Luciferwolf
Summary: What happens when Henry discovers he and Walter were brothers in an alternate reality? AU HenryxWalter
1. Kiss

Chapter.1 Kiss

Six year old Henry Townshend looked down at the photo in his hand. His parents Harris and Marisa were currently in Africa helping the people there. He missed them very much. Henry, his older sister Tina, and his adopted brother Walter were staying with their grandparents until they got back.

Henry heard the crunching of snow and looked up to see Walter walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked as he stopped in front of Henry.

"I miss Mom and Dad," Henry replied sighing sadly.

"They'll be back soon."

"Maybe," Henry said knowing how dangerous Africa was. Henry's eyes grew wide when he felt Walter press his lips to Henry's. The kiss was forceful yet gentle at the same time. Henry smacked his hands over his mouth once Walter broke the kiss.

"W-Why did you do that!" Henry asked blushing.

"It was to cheer you up."

"You don't cheer people up with a kiss."

"Sure you do, Dad kisses Mom when she's upset," Walter said. "So, did it work?"

"Maybe," Henry said averting his eyes. Walter broke into a grin and chuckled, he liked making Henry flustered.

"There you shorties are," a familiar voice rang out, Tina soon came up into the backyard via the brick staircase.

"We're not short!" Walter protested.

"Walter you're a foot shorter than me, you're short." Walter just glared at Tina who smirked. Tina then noticed Henry's face was flushed.

"Henry, why are you blushing?"

"Huh? O-Oh, I-I'm not blushing. I'm just cold," Henry lied.

"Well then let's get you inside," Tina said taking Henry's hand and leading him into their grandparent's house.

Once in the house Henry put his coat up and turned to go to the living room, Walter had run ahead of him and Tina for some reason saying he had to get ready for something. As Henry passed got closer to the living room, Walter ran in front of him and placed another kiss on Henry's lips.

"H-Hey!" Henry yelled a blush spreading across his face again, Walter just laughed and ran up the stairs. "Stop doing that!"

"You know you liked it!" Truthfully Henry did enjoy the two kisses, he just wouldn't tell Walter.

* * *

_YES! It's finally here! I am so sorry it's short and crappy and you guys have been waiting for this for awhile, it will get better I promise. The reason this took me forever is because I've been swamped with school work, I got writters block and today when I finally got an idea I couldn't find the file and let's just say screaming out of frustration after half an hour of looking for it happened. Thank God no one was in the house -_-._

_Anyway, if anyone complains about how I made six year olds kiss and that it's gross I will be very upset. And to explain why Henry said "You don't cheer people up by kissing them," of course he'd think that, he's six I'm sure none of us no that. Though we don't kiss people on the lips who we're related to, but hey they're not related so that's okay! :D_

_Hope you guys liked it next chapter will hopefully come soon._

_P.S. Flames will NOT be tolerated, if you don't have anything nice to say/write, then don't say/write it._


	2. Groping

Chapter.2 Groping

Throughout the years Henry and Walter just exchanged kisses...behind their parents backs of course. Now the kisses turned into full on ass grabs. Henry always had to watch his back side, never sure when Walter would come out of nowhere and grope him. Henry had lost count of how many times he had gotten in trouble in school, or odd stares were shot at him when he made an odd squealing noise every time Walter groped him.

"Do it and die," Henry threatened when he felt Walter next to him.

"Aw come on Henry, you know you like it," Walter teased.

"I do not!"  
"Yes you do," Walter said in a sing song voice and kissed Henry.  
"Goooood morning love birds!" Tina marched into the kitchen with a grin on her face. Henry quickly pushed Walter away before Tina was able to see them kiss. Tina stared at the boys with a raised eyebrow then grinned impishly. "What were you two doing?"

"N-Nothing," Henry said a bit to quickly.

"None of your business," Walter said bluntly. Tina shot him a look and the grin crept back onto her face.  
"Whatever, I already know you two are lovey-dovey towards eachother. Just don't do it when everyone's home, okay?" Henry's cheeks turned crimson. "But remember to use protection."

"TINA!" Henry yelled, he couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Will do," Walter grinned.

"You're not helping."

"I never do."

"Well, see ya two love birds later," Tina said and left the kitchen.

"Okay, now that she's gone where were we?" Walter asked as he turned towards Henry. "Ah, that's right." Walter pressed his lips to Henry's and pried the brunette's lips open easily with his tongue. He explored Henry's mouth before withdrawing after what seemed like forever for some air.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Walter."

* * *

_AHHAHAHAHA! It's done, it's finally done. It's short, it's so short! DX Sorry you guys were probably expecting more, but this is all I got. Next chapter will be on Christmas Day. I will be updating quicker unless something comes up. Hope you guys like the chapter and the kissing, this is but a prelude to what will happen later. Happy Holidays everyone! :)_

_P.S. Thank you guys for all the positive comments, you guys are great confidence boosters and have made me determined to finish this. Thanks again._


	3. Jealousy

Chapter.3 Jealousy

Saying that Walter had been acting weird for the past few months would be an understatement. There would be times when he avoided Henry entirely and times when he wouldn't leave him alone and drive Henry nuts. Everyone thought Walter was a freak now; Henry was the only one who could actually stand to be around him anymore excluding their parents and Tina, of course.

Henry closed his locker and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Walter just standing there.

"Oh Jesus, Walter you scared me."

"Sorry, hey Henry…do you think I'm a freak?" Walter asked with a frown.

"Of course not Walter," Henry said smiling at him, "why do you ask?"

"Because the others say I am and well you never hang around me much." No Walter you don't hang around me, Henry thought.

"Hey Henry!" a voice said from down the hall. Henry could have sworn he heard Walter growl but brushed it off.

"Hey Sam," Henry said as a tall boy both Henry and Walter's age with black hair and hazel eyes walked up to the pair.

"We meeting after school for study group again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Good, well bye Henry, bye Walter," Sam said waving and walking away.

"Bye Sam," Henry said. Walter glared at Sam, he didn't like the boy because Henry seemed attracted to him and Walter didn't like it. Hell 'study group' for all Walter knew could really mean make out sessions and possible loss of virginity. If Henry ever lost it to Sam he would kill Sam, he meant it too. Henry was his and no one else's.

Walter didn't know how it happened but Henry had suddenly dropped their relationship. Three days after he saw Henry and Sam getting cozy, it disgusted Walter.

"Henry, can I join your study group?" Walter asked. Henry looked surprised and then bit his lower lip before answering.

"Uh….sure Walter," Henry said. Walter grinned evilly, so he wouldn't destroy their relationship by joining the group (if there was a relationship), but at least he could keep an eye on them.

"I don't understand this problem I mean if you divide it by forty then x is six, but that doesn't work," Sam said.

"It's not forty, it's fifty-two watch," Henry instructed Sam on how to get the answer as Walter watched them like a hawk.

"Hey, Henry I can't get this problem," Walter said. Henry looked Walter weird.

"Wait, seriously you can't?"

"No," Walter lied.

"Walter I don't understand why you're not getting this all of a sudden." Walter just shrugged. Henry sighed and moved close to Walter to show him how to do the problem. Walter enjoyed how close Henry was to him and snuggled into Henry slightly. Sam raised an eyebrow at Walter and Walter just smiled at him. _He's mine asshole, if anyone gets to ravish him it will be me. If anyone gets to kiss him it will be me, if anybody even gets to kill him it will be me and nobody else, so back the fuck off, _Walter thought.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Henry huffed angrily.

"Huh, yeah of course," Walter said making Henry roll his eyes.

* * *

"There, I'm done can I go now?" Walter asked his science teacher.

"Yes, Walter you may go. I hope cleaning the room today has taught you a lesson about how you should respect school property."

"Whatever," Walter said and walked out of the classroom, so he wrote on a desk what was the big deal? God his teacher acted like it was the freaking Holy Grail. Walter just sighed and got his things from his locker and headed to the main lobby. He was passing by the band room when he saw it. Henry and Sam were kissing, no not kissing they were making out. Walter couldn't believe it, rage boiled up inside of him as he stormed out of the school. Something had to be done.

* * *

_Admit it, how many of you hate Henry right now? Anyway, I'm going to explain something, I wasn't originally going to make Walter drop the f bomb, but I thought about it and came up with "Well Walter seems like the type who won't use strong language unless he means buisness." And well Henry (in Walter's mind) is his buisness.  
I have good news, I will now be updating every Sunday (a promise I can keep) just know that if I do not update on one Sunday that means I have to much school work or writer's block, but I will try to update soon after or the next Sunday.  
P.S. Dario, you have me the idea of using the whole ravish thing. ^_^_


	4. Making Up

Chapter.4 Making Up

Walter felt cheated now and wanted to wring Sam's neck for stealing _**his**_ Henry. He and Henry were happy together until they met Sam. It didn't matter; Walter would have Henry back soon, so very soon.

Walter walked up to Henry and put his hands on either side of Henry's head.

"What are you doing Walter?" Henry questioned. Walter scanned the hallway for a second until he saw Sam looking right at them. Walter smirked and kissed Henry deeply on the lips. Henry's eyes went wide and smacked Walter. Walter held his cheek as Henry looked around the hallway to make sure nobody had seen.

"Never do that again," Henry said with malice in his voice. Walter frowned as Henry walked away, that wasn't the reaction he expected.

* * *

Henry leaned in to kiss Sam but didn't connect because Sam stopped Henry.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as he sat back.

"So, you were just using me?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you were just using me to get some when Walter isn't giving you any?" Sam said in disgust.

"N-No, why would you think that?"

"I saw the two of you kissing in the hallway Henry, don't act stupid."

"But Sam-"

"No, I don't want to hear it Henry…I'm leaving," Sam said and threw all his things into his backpack.

"I have no interest in entertaining Walter's slut," Sam said before he left the room.

* * *

Walter wrapped his arms around Henry in a loving way; Henry shrugged off Walter's embrace and continued to study his book.

"Oh come on Henry, it's already been two weeks."

"Walter, because of you I've now been labeled as your slut."

"Who's calling you that?" Walter said his expression turning dark.

"Everyone thanks to you!"

"I haven't heard anything."

"That's because they never say it in front of you!"

"I'm sorry, is there anything you want me to do?" Walter saw Henry tense up which meant that Henry was starting to get angry. Henry rarely ever got angry, but when he did it wasn't pretty.

"Walter…I'll give you five seconds to leave before I start throwing things at you." Walter sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Two months, already two months and Henry still refused to speak to Walter. Things were awkward at the dinner table, or in the living room, really anywhere as long as Walter and Henry were next to each other. Henry had moved into Tina's old room the week after he almost flipped out on Walter. Overall, the entire situation was pointless and was driving Marisa and Harris crazy.

"That's it I'm going to go talk to Walter," Harris said.

"Good luck," Marisa said as Harris walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Walter was sitting on the couch, a bored expression on his face as he flipped through channels.

"Walter," when Walter didn't answer Harris sighed and sat down next to him. "Walter, I believe you and Henry should make up."

"He hates me; I highly doubt he has any intention on making up that easily."

"True, but you still have to try. You two got along so well before I hate seeing you and Henry not get along. Just talk to him and see where that goes, okay?" There was no answer so Harris asked again, "okay?"

"Yeah yeah okay," Walter said waving his hand.

* * *

Of course Walter didn't go talk to Henry right away; he waited about three weeks before he finally went to Henry's room.

"Henry, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Well, about Sam and what I did."

"Do we have really have to?"

"Yes, because there are some things I would like to say," Walter said as he got closer to Henry.

"Go ahead," Henry said turning in his seat.

"Well, I know you liked Sam a lot and that it was childish of me to do what I did. I should have thought about your feelings before my own. I'm sorry; I was upset that you were with him because well, I love you."

"…That was really corny," Henry chuckled lightly. Walter's face lit up at the chuckling.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, Walter I'm not mad," Henry answered. Walter grinned and all but tackled Henry to the ground. He kissed Henry forcefully for a long while before breaking the kiss for some air.

"Mine," Walter said, nuzzling Henry's cheek.

"Yours," Henry agreed. The two didn't notice when the door opened.

"Oh jeez, you guys couldn't hang a sock on the doorknob or something?" Tina rolled her eyes and left the room, she had come over to talk to Henry and Walter, but apparently they had already made up. In a way she did not want to walk in on. Henry and Walter just stared at the closed door, looked at each other and shrugged before the started to kiss again.

* * *

_Tis done, sorry for the lateness was hit with a ton of school work. I will now be updating every week because I doubt I'll have anything major like an essay for awhile. I'm sick so that's probably why the chapter turned out corny, when I'm sick I tend to write corny and/or sad things. Idk why, anyways if any of you think this chapter and the last are irrelevant, trust me they're not. Sam will be a topic of discussion much much much much (you get the point) later. Well, enjoy your day loves. ~3_


	5. Descent of the Holy Mother

Chapter.5 Descent of the Holy Mother

"I'm bored," Walter said as he placed his history book down.

"Why don't you do your homework then?"

"Seriously Henry, you have got to be kidding. Homework is even more boring."

"Well do something other than bother me, I need to get this essay done," Henry said, pushing Walter's head off his shoulder.

"Noooo," Walter whined, "entertain me."

"Entertain yourself."

"Henry, you perv," Walter chuckled.

"I didn't mean like that!"

"I know, I just like being annoying."

"I know you do," Henry said.

"Well I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright," Walter said and headed out of the room. Henry listened until he couldn't hear Walter's footsteps anymore. Henry headed over to Walter's desk and opened it, Walter had been hiding something from him and he wanted to know what. He found a large leather bound book in the desk and opened it. He read through the book, taking notice of names written next some chapter titles. The last one surprised him, 21 Receiver of Wisdom – Henry Townshend. He skimmed through the passage, his eyes growing wide.

"So you found it," Henry almost jumped out of his skin when Walter's voice broke the silence.

"W-Walter, what is this?" Henry asked.

"Just a book I found…what's written in there is supposed to help my mother wake up."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, she's in South Ashfield, but I can't get to her unless I do those things."

"…So you have to kill these people…and me?"

"Well the Receiver of Wisdom is the most important and it doesn't say I have to kill everyone." There was a long silence before Henry spoke:

"You can kill me Walter," Walter looked up, surprise evident on his face. "If you don't have to kill all those people and just me, then you can kill me."

"Henry," Walter walked up to Henry and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Henry as the two fell back onto Walter's bed.

* * *

_Don't kill me for cutting it off before the smex! Anyway, I hate this chapter and yes I realize nobody would be that willing to let someone kill them...well...not most people anyway. Yes, some people are crazy enough to let people kill them...like Henry in this universe. So yeah, here it is. Have a nice day.~_


	6. VI

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But here it is. And I gotta say, I don't particulary like this chapter, I mean okay it's written better than the others, but I just think it sucks. It's my first time writting smut, so that's why it's so bad. I'm so sorry you guys, but don't be too hard on me, I tried. Yeah, the sex is pretty bland in my opinion, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter despite it._

_P.S. Oh yeah, and this chapter doesn't have a title because I honestly didn't know what to call it. If you guys know what I should name the chapter please tell me. Keep it appropriate please. :)_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

* * *

Chapter.6

Walter kissed down Henry's neck as he unbuttoned the shorter man's shirt. Walter nipped at the junction between Henry's neck and shoulder which elicited a soft groan making Walter smirk. Walter trailed kisses down Henry's body till he reached the top of Henry's pants. He popped the button on Henry's pants and brought the zipper down with his teeth. Walter slid off Henry's pants along with his boxers leaving the brunette in only his shirt.

"You're beautiful," Walter said, a blush stained Henry's face and he turned his head away, covering his face with his hands. Walter chuckled and went to removing his own clothes. Walter pinned Henry's hands above his head and brought Henry in for a bruising kiss. When he pulled away Walter presented three fingers to Henry. Henry up at Walter with a confused expression on his face.

"Oooooh," Henry said finally understanding and slowly took Walter's fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Walter removed his fingers from Henry's mouth and spread Henry's legs apart and slowly slid one finger into Henry's entrance. Henry hissed in pain.

"Just relax," Walter told him and he slowly slid his finger in and out of Henry. He added another finger and began to scissor his fingers. Walter eventually added a third finger and hit a bundle of nerves that made Henry practically scream in pleasure. Walter chuckled darkly and continued to press against Henry's prostate, it felt like a mini orgasm every time the nerves were stimulated. Walter continued this until Henry was on the verge of cumming. Walter used the rest of the saliva to coat his cock.

"Ready?"  
"Y-Yes," Henry said, his voice quivering. Walter slowly entered Henry, tears brimming in his eyes. Walter gave Henry time to adjust, latching onto his neck to leave a mark that would tell everyone that Henry was his.

"Walter," Henry groaned, "move." Walter began to move in and out of Henry slowly, going harder and faster as time went by. Walter found that special spot again and repeatedly hit it, making Henry see stars and get closer and closer to orgasm.

"W-Walter-" Henry gasped before he came. His walls tightened around Walter causing him to cum. Walter pulled out of Henry and laid down next to him, bringing him into a hug as the two caught their breath.

"Love you," Henry slurred.

"Love you too," Walter said, kissing Henry as the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Restart

Chapter.7 Restart

"This is Officer Smith, I'm reporting a Code 187, victim is a young, brunette, Caucasian male, possibly 16 years of age. No available ID, the victim has been bludgeoned, eyes removed and some numbers are carved into the victim's chest…211...21, I believe. Requesting back-up, over."

* * *

_The Day Before…_

_Henry glanced at Walter who was calmly seated at his desk in their shared room, reading. Henry's stomach churned and he felt bile rise in his throat. He had a strange feeling all day that Walter was going to kill him soon, sure Henry had agreed so he could save twenty other people from being killed, but fear still nipped at him._

_"Henry, are you alright?"_

_"Y-Yeah….I-I'm fine."_

_"Scared?"_

_"How did you know?" Henry asked._

_"I can tell from the look on your face," Walter said and turned in his seat to face Henry. "Don't worry Henry, it won't be so bad, I'd never make you suffer."_

_"I know, I'm just still nervous," Walter got up from his seat and sat down next to Henry on Henry's bed. Henry sat up and Walter embraced him._

_"You're so cute," Walter said, kissing Henry on the nose. "When the time comes, just clear your mind, and go to a happy place, alright?"_

_"Alright," Henry sighed._

* * *

People gathered around the crime scene despite many police officers trying to wave them off. Reporters flocked like vultures to a fresh meal. The coroners arrived soon after the reporters to cart the body to the morgue while the police and forensic team continued to analyze and search the surrounding area.

Tina was just finishing up her work when they brought the new body in, she sighed irritably knowing that now she wouldn't be going home for another two or more hours and she was exhausted.

"How bad is this one?"

"Pretty bad, I haven't seen anything like it," the coroner said.

"We have any idea who the victim is?" Tina asked as she put a fresh pair of gloves on.

"No, there was no ID and the kid isn't in the system."

"Alright, well let's try to find out who the victim is," Tina said and brought the sheet back. Tina gasped and backed into the table behind her, making it rock slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh God," Tina sobbed.

"Tina, what is it?"

"T-The victim is my brother," Tina cried as she sank to the floor.

"I'm so sorry."

"I-I have t-to go call m-my parents," Tina quickly left the room to go use the phone in her office and tell Marisa and Harris the bad news.

* * *

When the two got to the morgue, Marisa immediately broke down when she saw the state Henry was in, Harris left the room to cry, not wanting to look weak in front of his wife and daughter.

"W-Was Walter there?" Marisa asked as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"From what I know Walter wasn't there. I'm sorry Mom, but they'll find him, I know they will. And they'll find the bastard that did this to Henry and make him pay."

"I hope they do, I really hope they do."

* * *

Walter climbed the stairs to floor three of South Ashfield Heights and closer to his mother. He would finally be reunited with her, Walter was sad that he had to kill Henry, but maybe his mother would let him have Henry again. He would ask her when he got there. Walter stood in front of Room 302, but found the door wasn't open. So he wasn't able to be with his mother once again, he had killed Henry for nothing the ritual had been corrupted and now there was no way to fix it. No way to have Henry back, no way to be with his mother again.

"Henry," Walter said sadly as he frowned and tears ran down his face.

* * *

Henry woke with a start and he frantically looked about his apartment's bedroom. He sighed and fell back against the pillow; he had another nightmare again only this one was different. He couldn't remember it very well but he knew it was unlike the others he had been having lately. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, silently praying he wouldn't have another nightmare.

* * *

_YAY! It's done, I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually like it for once. Sorry for the late update. The next chapter will be out next Sunday, and then I'll try and update twice a week from there. School started up again the Wednesday that past, so I still want some time to adjust to classes. And yes, I made Walter cry...please don't hurt me O_o. And if any of you are going "WTF just happened?" it'll be explained later, just be patient my darlings. This chapter was supposed to be out like an hour ago, but I was talking to my friend over IM and she said something that made me go and watch the Escape ending and I kept rewinding to see Henry smile. It's so cute. w Anyway, enjoy and have a nice day.  
P.S. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys make me so happy. :D_


	8. Forest World

Chapter.8 Forest World

Henry woke slowly and took in his surroundings. Trees loomed over him, the moon illuminating the branches that were reaching towards the sky as if trying to grab the moon. A lantern cast a soft glow across the path in front of Henry.

_'Not again,'_ Henry thought. He could not do this again, not after what happened to Cynthia. Henry sighed and got off the ground, slowly making his way down the path. Henry ended up in an area that seriously contrasted to the woodsy area he was in before. This place was made of concrete; it seemed so out of place. Henry made his way through the area when a high-pitched buzzing noise penetrated his ears.

Out of nowhere several large insect like creatures swarmed towards Henry. _'Oh crap.'_ He ducked out of the way as one dashed towards his head. Henry whacked the next one with the metal pipe before quickly making his way towards the door; he really didn't have the patient to deal with demonic creatures right now. Unfortunately there were more of them in the next area, the insect like monsters were in Henry's way which meant that yes; he would have to fight them.

Henry made quick work of the monsters and headed to the door, entering the woods again. A car was parked a few feet away, the headlights on and the engine running.

_'I'm not even going to question how that's here,'_ Henry thought, he was above questioning anything at this point what with all the crap he's seen so far. He went up to the car and found various different objects scattered on the seat. He picked up a piece of paper and read it, the name at the end read: Jasper Gein. Maybe Jasper was close, God did Henry hope some other human being was here…he also hoped said human did not die in a horrible way like Cynthia.

Henry returned to the path and went through the door; the first thing he noticed was a rock at least nine feet tall and seven feet wide. Then he noticed the man sitting in front of it, Henry assumed this man was Jasper Gein. Jasper was hunched over and didn't even glance at Henry until he walked close.

"S-So y-you c-came…t-to investigate th-this…this stone t-too…th-there was another g-guy here before…A…a…a real nosy guy," Jasper stuttered. "B-B-But I was the one, one who f-found this s-stone first…i-i-in the o-old d-days, th-the n-n-natives called it… "N-Na-Nahkeehona"," Henry couldn't help but wonder why exactly talking about the history of a giant rock was relevant, he was about to ask when the man continued to talk.

"Th-They used it in a…a ceremony…f-f-for talkin'…with their dead ancestors. A-And n-now…th-th-those guys are, are usin' it too…C-C-Call it the "m-mother stone"…Th-They're just u-up, up ahead, in that, that weird building. Op-operatin' s-some kinda c-crazy re-religious cult…th-they u-used to c-c-c-collect o-orphans…And, and…d-d-did things to 'em. K-Kind of g-g-gives you the c-chills huh? This s-stone," Henry looked to the door ahead. So there were more people here? Henry went through the gate and was back into the woods. He saw a blood stain on the path and walked towards it, a loud creak sounded. Henry looked up in time to see a large object with several spikes through it; he quickly got out of the way as the trap slammed onto the ground with a loud thud.

A snuffling was heard to the left of Henry, he recognized that sound. Looking to the left, one of the dogs he faced in the subway rose from the floor. The brunette moved slowly towards the gate at the other end of the path as the dog watched his every move very closely. As long as Henry didn't make any sudden movements he'd be fine. He was doing great until a pebble decided to try and kill him. As Henry staggered the dog dashed at him, Henry rushed to the gate and threw it open; he slammed it on the dog as it pounced. He sighed in relief, but that was quickly overtaken by fear when he heard several snuffling noises behind him.

There were more dogs and they were looking at him hungrily as they closed in on him. Henry knew that throwing the pipe to distract the dogs was a gamble, but he tried it anyway. The pipe made a muffled thud when it connected with the ground, the dogs turned in its direction. While the dogs were distracted, Henry made his way to the double doors with haste; the sign next to the doors read:

Silent Hill Smile Support Society "Wish House," the orphanage that Jasper was talking about. Henry pushed open the doors and found himself in a large open space, a good sized building was right ahead of Henry, childish writing was scrawled on several stones, and a small play area was to the left of the building. He walked over to the building, finding that it was locked. Henry turned away from the building; he was going to have to find the key, but where to start?

* * *

Henry had been walking through the woods for God knows how long when he finally came upon double doors, he didn't know why but he felt that this was where he had to go. Henry entered through the doors and found himself in a graveyard. A little boy was standing with his back to Henry. Henry walked over to the boy, leaves crunched under his feet; getting the boy's attention. The child's eyes seemed to light up when he saw Henry.

"Hey, little boy, what are you doing here?" the boy didn't seem to pay attention to what Henry asked.

"Henry!" the little boy giggled happily and tackled Henry's legs. Henry's eyes grew wide as he fell onto his backside, damn the kid was strong. The boy moved to circle his tiny arms around Henry's neck and snuggled into the older man. "I missed you so much."

"Y-You know me?" the boy looked crestfallen when Henry said that, making the brunette feel bad.

"You don't remember, do you?" Henry shook his head. "Try to remember, please?" Henry closed his eyes and tried to conjure up a memory of where he may have known the child before him from. There was a quick flash of the boy, before pain coursed through Henry's head.

"Agh!" Henry pressed his hand to his forehead as he got a pulsing migraine from trying to remember.

"Ah, I'm sorry Henry! Are you okay? I'm really sorry, he told me not to ask you to remember, but I want you to so bad. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?" Henry was about to ask who _he_ was-whoever the boy was talking about somehow knew Henry-when the boy suddenly got up and took Henry's hand. "Well anyway, come on, I'm sure he'll be as happy as me to see you again." Henry got up; he just had to know who the boy was talking about. Unfortunately before the two could leave the area, Jasper showed up. The boy backed into Henry, and Henry-though he didn't know who exactly the boy was-put his arm in front of the child in a protective way.

"You're…f-finally…the Third Revelation…s-something's g-gonna happen. Th-That n-nosy guy that was here…h-he said it too…something big's gonna happen. Finally, it's gonna happen!" Jasper walked away laughing maniacally, once he was out of sight the child pushed Henry out of the way and exited through the doors Henry had entered from.

"WAIT!" Henry ran after the boy but found that the child had disappeared. He had to find the boy he just had to, there were so many questions Henry had.

* * *

Henry inserted the key that he went through hell just to get to the Wish House for into the keyhole and found that the door opened smoothly. He entered the building to see that it was mostly empty besides some tables and chairs that were askew. Henry found a piece of paper that was mostly illegible, and the part he could read did not make any sense, he might as well be trying to read Latin.

Screaming echoed through the Wish House, startling Henry from the document he was reading. He bolted into the next room to see Jasper on fire, carving numbers into his chest; "17121."

"Ahhh! He told me to stay away from you, I should have listened! You're cursed; this is all your fault!" Everything for Henry just seemed to stop then, that had sounded just like all those years ago what all those stupid kids had said. 'You're cursed,' 'what a freak,' 'nobody wants you.' Those thoughts swirled through Henry's head, making him dizzy. The floor rushed up to meet Henry and he actually embraced the darkness.

_"He told me to stay away from you. I should have listened. You caused this to happen."_

_"He told me to stay away from you, I should have listened! You're cursed; this is all your fault!"_

* * *

_Sorry for the sheer crapiness of this chapter. Honestly my favorite part is the confrontation with Henry and Little Walter. Yeah I was supposed to have this updated like three or so Sundays ago, but I got swamped with homework and it's not really slowing down. I really wanted to update regularly (atleast twice a week), but that's not gonna happen. I'll try to make it every Sunday, but updates will mostly be sporatic. Also I'm getting sick (seasonal allergies) so my writing faulters, and stress makes my writing faulter as well. So double negative which explains why this chapter sucks. Could you tell I was getting bored with it? Distractions didn't help either, dammit That 70's Show, why must you be so entertaining? And L.A. Noire, it's such a good game. Damn distractions._

_Anyway, explanation of some content in the chapter time! :D_

_Who is the HE mentioned in the chapter? The HE that is mentioned I'm sure you can tell is Walter, just explaining that for anybody who was confused._

_Why did I skip Subway World? I skipped Subway World because only one thing different happens from the game, and so I found it wasn't all that important to write about._

_WTF WHY DID YOU CHANGE THINGS! I changed some of the things that happened in the chapter (yes, I'm aware of any and all changes I've made to actions, discussions, and what not in the chapter), to fit more with the plot that I've set up in the first seven chapters which will be explained later._

_DONE!_

_Kay so with your permission, I'd like to do crop writing. What is crop writing? I only take parts from the game that are going to be changed to fit with the story I've set up. This will make chapters come out faster, not make chapters drone on and be all bleh, and it will be less of a novelization of the game (which I really don't want to make a novelization of the game). And if you're reading this fanfic, I assume you've played the game all the way through and so you know what happens. And if not there are nice little walkthroughs on Youtube. :3_

_Anyways hope you like it despite it's shittiness. This chapter took up three pages of Microsoft Word O_o.  
Have a nice day my darlings, or in my case night.~_


	9. Building World

Chapter.9 Building World

Henry heard a yell and turned to see a man falling from on top of one of the buildings. The man hit the ground hard, but oddly enough didn't seem to break anything or die.  
"Ouch! Dammit," the man said, picking himself up, "where the hell am I?" The man pointed the revolver he had at Henry when the brunette got closer. "Ah, you're a real person," the man sighed with relief and stood up. "Hey, you're that guy that lives across from me."

"Yeah, my name's Henry."

"I'm Richard Braintree, from 207."

"How did you get here?"

"Some strange hole appeared in my apartment, you?"

"Same, have you seen a little kid around? About this high," Henry said showing Richard how tall the boy who he met in Forest World was, "dark brown hair, green eyes?"

"I haven't, why is he your kid or something?"

"No, you see he's…" Henry was going to continue, but Richard rudely cut him off.

"Because no offense but you're a horrible father, you never leave your apartment and constantly staying inside away from people isn't good for a kid. He probably has a ton of mental problems." Now THAT was insulting, sure Henry almost never left his apartment, but if he ever had kids he would not be a horrible father. If he had to he'd go outside with his kids so they didn't stay locked up in the house or rather, apartment, all day.

"He's not my kid, I'm just looking for him," Henry realized as soon as the words left his mouth that what he said sounded very odd. After all, he was an adult man looking for a little boy who he had no relation to. Richard apparently thought the same because he looked at Henry oddly.

"Whatever," Richard said, brushing it off. "I'll keep my eyes open for him."

"Thanks," Henry said, Richard just grunted and went through the door that was behind Henry.

* * *

Henry sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator, he had been running around for the last hour or two just looking for the boy. As the elevator made its descent down Henry spotted Richard and the boy. Richard was waving a gun at the child.

"Are you the kid he was talkin' about? You live in that apartment too, huh?" Richard said as he gradually raised his voice at the boy. "Say…you look a lot like a little punk that I once caught sneakin' around there. Do you know somethin' about what's goin' on!" the boy quickly turned and ran away from the man; his wide eyes had a fearful look in them. "Hey! Hey, you! Stop!" Richard yelled at the boy and gave chase.

* * *

He could hear talking from beyond the door. Henry could recognize Richard's voice, but the other he didn't.

"Let me go, you damn psycho."

"I warned you to stay away, I warned all of you and none of you listened. Though even if you did, it still would have ended up this way."

"What are you talking about!"

"Henry is mine, always has been always will be. You all should have stayed away, you're death would be much less painful if you had."

"You're insane!"

"I know, and I'm sick of hearing you talk." Henry heard a lever being pulled and loud screams coming from the room. He rushed into the room, but only saw Richard strapped to a chair, being electrocuted. Henry's first response was to run to Richard and try and take one of the leather straps off, but that only caused him to burn his own hand. He looked around the room and behind the chair for a lever, switch or even a plug to stop the chair. There was none and so Henry was forced to watch as Richard died.

"A….a….all…..y…y…your…f…f…f…fault. W….w…we're….d...dying…b…b…b…because…of…of….y…you." Not again, it was similar to what Cynthia, Jasper, and Andrew had said while they were dying or in Andrew's case right before he died. Richard stopped suddenly and slumped forward in the chair, it having turned off by itself somehow. Henry saw the boy from the corner of his eye, pointing outside the window in the room. Henry's vision became blurry and he got tunnel vision. He tried to shake it off but darkness began to invade his vision causing him to pass out again.

_"__He __told m__e __to __stay __away __from __you.__I __should __have __listened.__You __caused __this __to __happen.__"_

_"He told me to stay away from you, I should have listened! You're cursed; this is all your fault!"_

_"Stay away from me! You're the reason we're all being hunted by him. We're dying because of you!"_

_"All your fault. We're dying because of you."_

* * *

_Why can't I write good chapters anymore? :'( Anyway, I finally wrote this, was having trouble with it. Hope you guys like it anyway. Sorry if I made any grammatical errors, but I'm tired and didn't feel like rereading this to edit it, so apologizing for that._

_Idk why I put the elevator part in considering nothing changed, but oh well. And yeah, Richard didn't listen to Henry when Henry said that Little Walter wasn't his son. If you haven't guessed yet the italics is what the victims said while/before dying in order. This fic will only have about six more chapters left which I'll try to get out quickly._

_I had to play the game a bit to get inspired to write this chapter, I was talking to one of my friends on the phone at the time and we talked about some pretty weird crap. It went from talking about Henry's eyes (don't ask), to hating on Cynthia then saying how we felt bad for her when she died, then staring awkwardly at Richard through the window, to how if I was Henry I wouldn't want any special favors from Cynthia and that was about it because then I just turned off the game and got to writing this. Anyways, this chapter was an annoyance to write and it took me longer to write it then I would have liked._

_Have a nice day/night my darlings~_


End file.
